


The key to fighting is communication

by Wiccan507



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arguments, Brief Stony, Fighting, M/M, Secrets, Winterhawk Husbands, make-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky finds out Clint is keeping something from him and the man wants to know why his husband has been lying to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The key to fighting is communication

Bucky had been waiting for his husband for hours; the man had called him at four to tell him he’d be home for six, and now it was nearing nine o’clock. Their dinner was cold, and Bucky had drunk more than his share of beers while waiting. He’d tried calling Clint, but the call just kept going to voicemail and after the third panicked voicemail he stopped leaving them and called Natasha.

“’Lo.”

“Nat?”

“Mm?” He felt bad for waking her up; he knew she had the night shift tonight.

“Is Clint still there?”

“Clint?”

“Yeah, did he already leave?” He could hear rustling down the line, and he imagined she was sitting up in bed.

“What are you talking about?” She sounded more awake now than a few moments ago, but he kept his next words straight to the point anyway.

“My husband, Clint. The one who said he was spending the day with you.”

“Yes! No, he did. I was just confused, you know just woke up and all.”

“Why are you lying to me?” There was some more rustling down the line, and he imagined it was Sam waking up at the sound of her voice. The noises became muffled, and he could hear the couple talking to each other, Natasha must have had her hand over the phone. The talking cut off, and he could hear Natasha sigh before speaking to him.

“Bucky, it’s not what you think.”

“So, my husband didn’t lie to me this morning. Clint didn’t look me in the eye and tell me he was spending the day with you. He didn’t call me a few hours ago to tell me he would be leaving your house!” He was pacing around the room, and he knew Nat was trying to interrupt him and talk, but Clint had lied to him. How many other times had his husband said he was going to Nat’s and then went somewhere else?

“Bucky?” He spun round to see Clint standing in the doorway to their living-room, and he hung up on Nat.

“You were late, so I called Nat.”

“Okay.”

“I woke her up. She apparently wasn’t thinking clearly enough to lie for you.”

“Bucky- James, whatever you think it’s wrong.”

“Did you lie to me?”

“Yes. I wasn’t with Nat.”

“Have you lied to me other times?”

“Yes.”

“For how long?”

“Three weeks. But, that’s it.”

“Why?”

“I can’t tell you, yet.”

“You can’t tell me! Are you kidding?”

“I want to, but I need you to just trust me.”

“Trust you? Fucking trust you! You’ve been lying to me about where you’ve been going for three weeks, Clint, and you want me to trust you.”

“Just give me a few more days.”

“Is there someone else?” Clint jerked backwards, as though Bucky had physically hit him.

“What?” It was asked so quietly Bucky almost missed it.

“Is there someone else? Are you sleeping with someone else, Clint?”

“I can’t believe you’d even ask me that.”

“Answer the question.”

“No! The answer is no, I can’t e- fuck you, Bucky.”

“You don’t get to be mad here-”

“I get to be whatever the fuck I want, they’re my feelings! How- How can you so quickly jump to that? Have I been giving out some sort of signals for the past 15 years that I wanted someone else? Oh, maybe I take too long in the showers at work.”

“Don’t try and fucking turn this on me, Clint! You’re the one lying to me and running off to where the fuck ever. What else am I supposed to think?”

“Anything else! I have never been anything, but faithful to you and it takes you all of what? 15 seconds to think I’m fucking someone else.”

“That’s not-”

“Not what? What you’re saying? Because I really think it is, Buck. Well, good to know you had so much trust in me in the first place.”

“That’s not fair. How can you stand there and accuse me of not trusting you when you’ve been lying to me for weeks?”

“You-”

“I’m not finished. I have always trusted you, I trust you every time we go to work. I trust you to protect me and to protect the rest of the crew, and I trust you to take care of yourself. Hell, I trust you more than Steve. So, don’t you dare stand there and act like I’m the bad guy because I have doubts! You get to have your feelings and so do I. And right now you are giving me nothing, nothing to stop me thinking the worst. We agreed to tell each other everything; there is nothing we haven’t told each other, and you want me to act like this is fine like it’s normal for us. Well, I can’t.”

“That’s not fair, Bucky. I know, okay, I know! I want to tell you so bad, but it’s a good thing, and I need to finish it before I tell you. Please, just please, can you just drop it. For one week.” Bucky moved around Clint to the front door and grabbed his jacket off the rack. He slipped it over his arms and turned to his husband.

“We got engaged in a jewellery shop.”

“What?”

“The day we got engaged, it was to pick up my watch, and you were just staring at this display, and I asked you what you were thinking about? Do you remember what you said?”

“That I- I wanted to marry you.” Fresh tears spilt down Clint’s cheeks, and Bucky so badly wanted to tell him he’d drop it and pretend this never happened. But, he couldn’t stop himself, and the words spilt out with intention.

“And I bought your ring right there and asked you. That’s one of the best days of my life, and it was because-”

“-we tell each other everything.” Clint finished.

“I guess I was wrong.” He pulled the front door open and the last thing he saw was Clint curling into himself.

***

“I’m the worst person alive, Steve.” Steve slid his beer across the table as Bucky dropped his head onto the table. Liquid spread across his forehead as he rested in spilt beer, and his cheek stuck to something on the table.

“No, you’re not.”

“I just left him there. I’m supposed to be the one that holds him and tells him things are gonna be okay and instead I caused his pain. I wanted to hurt him.” Steve stroked a hand over his back, and he felt like crying again, but he didn’t deserve to cry. No, he deserved to be kicked really hard in the balls.

“Bucky, you’re not the first person to lash out in a fight.”

“He’s gonna leave me.”

“He’s not gonna leave ya.”

“Steve, you didn’t see his face! He’s going to leave me.”

“Bucky, I don’t need to see his face after an argument to know he ain’t gonna leave ya. I’ve seen his face when you walk into a room, and that’s enough for me to know he isn’t dumping you.”

“He’s right,” Tony added.

“Shut up, Tony. But, what if this is the final string on the bow?”

“Bucky, you guys, love each other, clearly enough to change sayings to fit each other, and I’m pretty sure that if this were the final string, Clint would just restring the bow.”

“That was kind of cheesy, babe,” Tony said with a grin. Steve elbowed the man in the side and waited for Bucky to say something.

“He’s right that was pretty cheesy.”

“Maybe, it’s time you go home.”

“No, I don’t want to.”

“Bucky.”

“What if he’s not there? What if he’s gone?” A warm hand squeezed his shoulder, and he looked into his best friends eyes.

“That’s never going to happen. I’ve never been surer of something in my life.”

“And I thought I was a sad drunk,” Tony muttered. Steve elbowed him again, and Tony just heaved a sigh before pulling Bucky back into a sitting position. “Look, Bucky, you and Clint are not going to break up over this one stupid fight. You’re obviously going to be stuck with each other for a long time, and if he’s not there tonight then the furthest he’s gonna go is Nat’s. But he will come home tomorrow, and you will both say sorry because you always do.”

“Not always.”

“Always, it’s kind of pathetic.” Steve cleared his throat and Tony quickly added, “But in a totally cute way. Steve and I have known you both the entirety of your relationship, and you’ve never had a fight that lasted longer than a day. You both cave.”

“Cause I love him.”

“And I love Steve, but I still want to be right and so does he.”

“That’s because I’m usually right,” Steve added.

“Not getting into it right now, dear.”

“I need to go home.”

“We’ll drive you.”

***

    Bucky stood outside of his front door, his body swaying back and forth as he stared at the keys in his hands. Of course, Tony was right, even if Clint wasn’t there then he’d come home tomorrow. His husband was either on the other side of the door, or he wasn’t, he just had to open the door and he’d know. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his racing heart as he pushed the key into the lock and turned it. The hall light was off, and he felt his stomach drop through his body as he made his way further into the apartment. He stepped into the living-room and his heart jumped into his throat at the sight of his husband standing there.

“I’m sorry, I should have just told you, and I’m sorry.” Bucky didn’t care; he rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Clint, so tight it probably hurt him.

“I’m so glad you’re here.”

“What?”

“I was so scared you wouldn’t be here.” Clint leant back so he could look at his face and pulled his arms out of Bucky’s hold to grip his face in his hands.

“I would ne- why is your cheek all sticky?”

“I put my face on a table in the bar.”

“That’s disgusting. Tony’s bare ass has been on one of those tables.”

“Oh god, I totally forgot about that.” His head dropped down onto Clint’s shoulder, and he felt Clint drag his fingers through his hair as he whispered into his ear. “I love you.”

“I love you. I was so stupid, Clint, of course, I trust you, and I shouldn’t have even suggested- I’m sorry. I promise I won’t do it ever again, and you don’t have to tell me anything- okay, you could tell me some things. But, whatever you want it’s up to you!” There were tears in his eyes as he looked at his husband and he wanted nothing more than to just take back everything he’d said earlier.

“Bucky, I want to tell you everything. I like that we do, I like hearing about your day despite the fact that we work together, and I see you all day. I like that you want to tell me everything, and I like that you want to hear everything.” Clint’s eyes were filled with tears as well, and Bucky hated himself for being the reason he was crying.

“Are you sure? Because if you need to keep some things to yourself then that’s fine.”

“I want to tell you the truth, I really do. I just- I’m not sure how you’re going to react.”

“Okay, well, after the way I reacted earlier I can totally understand that. I can’t promise I won’t be mad, but I can promise you that we’ll sit down and talk about it.”

“Okay, sit down; I need to show you something.” Bucky dropped down onto their sofa and rested his elbows on his knees as Clint ran into their bedroom. The man came back with a blue folder and shoved it into his hands.

“What is it?”

“Just read it.” Flipping it open, he pulled out pictures and pages of information on some farm.

“It’s a farm house.”

“It’s our farm house.”

“What?”

“I should have talked to you about it, I know I should have. I know we were saving up for a house, but then I saw this, and it was just under what we had saved. So, I bought it.”

“You bought it?” Bucky didn’t really know what to say, they’d always planned to buy a house together. They’d been saving for one for years, and they’d been expecting to have to save for a few more before they could afford anything. Or at least before they had enough to make them look desirable for a loan.

“There’s so much land with it, Bucky, and three bedrooms. I mean there’s only one bathroom, but I figured that our kids could just suck it up because they have so much space to run around on. And it’s a little run down, but that’s why I’ve been going down there. I wanted to fix it up before I showed it to you.” His mind was stuck on the kid’s part of the conversation, realistically he knew they were getting a house for their kids, but they didn’t really talk about it much. They both thought about it, he knew they did because whenever they did discuss kids they had detailed ideas for rooms and adoption.

“Our kids?”

“Well, yeah. It’s just outside the city and we’ll be able to see Steve, Tony, Sam, Nat, everyone. There’s a school close by, but we can both drive anyway if they need to go further. And we can alternate shifts at work and-” Bucky leant forward to press his lips to his husbands, and he felt the man sigh against him.

“I’m upset I didn’t get to make the purchase with you, and I am kinda mad that you did all this work on your own when you have a bad back-“

“I pulled a muscle, once.”

“And it’s affected you the rest of your life.”

“It was one time.”

“And yet you still need a hot water bottle after bending over.”

“Are you saying you don’t want me to bend over anymore?” A lewd grin spread across Clint’s face, and Bucky pushed his leg when his husband just laughed at him.

“Off topic.”

“No, the topic is me bending over. Do you not want me to?”

“I’m ignoring this part of the conversation and going back to you doing all the work yourself, Clint. Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“I spent all our savings, Bucky, and I was terrified that if I showed you the run down version of our house, you’d be pissed. I wanted to build something up, so that when I did show you it, it would be easier for you to imagine our life.” Bucky put the file to the side and slipped off the couch and to his knees before shuffling between Clint’s legs. His hands slipped up Clint’s calves till they settled on his knees.

“Clint, it’s- I have-” Bucky huffed out a laugh and started again. “Imagining my life with you has never been hard because that’s all I need. With you imagining the future is the easiest thing in the world. House or no house, savings or no savings.” He squeezed Clint’s knees and pushed himself forward to kiss him. They rested their foreheads together, and Clint smiled at him.

“I bought a back brace as well; I might as well just tell you now.” Bucky didn’t mean to laugh in Clint’s face; he just hadn’t been expecting that response.

“I’m trying to have a moment, and you’re telling me you bought a damn back brace.”

“Well, I thought I should tell you before you saw me wearing it! I was protecting you!”

“Protecting me from what?”

“Laughing too much when you see it.” Bucky stroked across Clint’s cheek with his fingers and let a small smile spread over his lips.

“I love you, Clint. I know it’s not saying much because I have literally been with you for half my life, but I have never loved anyone more than I love you. I know I will never love someone more than you. And I am so-”

“Buck-”

“No, let me, please.” At Clint’s nod, Bucky continued. “I’m sorry for being the reason you cried. And I would understand if you wanted me to stay on the couch for a week, at the minimum. What I’m trying to say is I should never have questioned you being faithful to me. You have done nothing to make me doubt you in our time together, and I was the biggest fucking ass alive to suggest it. Tony, will definitely tell you this, but I did cry at the bar, and I thought you were going to leave me and, to be honest, I wouldn’t blame you. Okay, I’m finished.”

“Bucky, do you trust me?”

“Yes!”

“Have you ever doubted me before?”

“Never.”

“Then, shut up. I will never leave you and especially not for something like accusing me of cheating, after some solid clues to suggest I was.  I love you more than anything, and I get it. I do. I think if you had told me you’d been sneaking around for three weeks I’d probably have jumped to the same conclusion.”

“I appreciate the lie, but no you wouldn’t.”

“You don’t know that. You had good reasons, Bucky, so stop making me out to be perfect and accept that we're both to blame.”

“Fine, we're both to blame, but I will make it up to you for my half of the blame. I will make you dinner for a week and give you massages; I will go out and buy your favourite beer because I may have drunk it all earlier. I will pay for all the gas in the truck. And I will go out tomorrow and buy you whatever you want; we’ll get you a new cactus.”

“You’re an idiot, but you’re my idiot. And you already make my dinner and give me the most amazing foot rubs. And we pay half the gas each because we both use it. Though I wouldn’t mind a new cactus and beer. I lied to you Bucky if anyone should be mad here it’s you and I will do all of that for you after your week.”

“I’m not-”

“I know, and neither am I. I don’t want to fight with you about anything.”

“Oh, God. Tony was right.”

“I’m sorry did I just hear you say Tony was right?”

“At the bar, earlier, he called us pathetic because we don’t fight and we cave to each other.”

“I like to think we’re well communicated, but if I had to be pathetic with anyone I’m glad it’s you.”

“I’m glad it’s with you too.”

“Buck?”

“Yeah?”

“It has been a really long night can we please just go to bed?”

“Well, I still want to talk about the farm house, and I want to see it, but I would love to go to bed with you.”

“You know if you want…” Clint waggled his eyebrows at Bucky, and the man smirked at him.

“Yeah?”

“Make-up sex was always what we were best at.”

“Okay, you go get naked, and I’ll get my back brace!”


End file.
